Pokemon Dark Moon
by SliferHero
Summary: Josh is a soon to be Pokemon Trainer from the prestigious Pokemon Trainer Academy of Viridian City. With his friend Gage, he will travel through the Kanto and other regions to discover his place in the world of Pokemon. This is my first fanfic please review and no flames please.


This a story of five trainers, who travel across different regions and learn about the world of Pokemon.

I do not own Pokemon only the OC's also this is my first Fanfic so please review for advice.

"_Charizard, use flamethrower!"_

_The Charizard roared in response right before it let a huge burst of flame towards the other Pokemon. But before the wall of flame could cause any damage, it was met by a torrent of water. As the two forces collided, the water pushed through the flame. Before Josh could react, the water slammed into charizard, sending the winged lizard Pokemon flying across the stadium and into the wall where it fell unconscious. The other then turned towards Josh and sent another blast of water towards the young trainer._

Josh jolted awake and looked around his room then towards the clock. The clock shown that the time was ten fifteen. It took him a couple seconds to realize what time it was.

"Shit! I'm late for the exam!" exclaimed Josh as he jumped out of bed.

He hurriedly put on his school uniform, which was a white button down shirt with a red tie and black dress pants and shoes, and rushed out the door. He begins to sprint across campus towards the auditorium where the Pokemon Trainer Certification Exam was being held. He, then, runs into the auditorium and towards the exam hall. As he burst through the doors into the exam room, he yells:

"Sorry I'm late!"

The proctor and students begin to look at him with a shocked look on their faces. The proctor then hands him the test and points him towards his seat and whispers to him "You only have thirty minutes left for this portion of the exam." He then rushes to his seat and starts the exam. As Josh answered as many questions as he possibly could, he suddenly heard his proctor say:

"Time's up! Put all pencils down. Would you all please head to the stadium for the practical portion of the certification exam."

Josh then runs to the stadium excited for the practical exam. As he gets there, he walks to get his Pokemon for the exam. The proctor then hands him a belt with six poke balls on it. He then checks the poke balls to see they hold a Vulpix, Geodude, Spearow, Meowth, Sandshrew, and Elekid. The proctor then shows him to his battle area to begin his exam. As he stands on one side of the battle arena, the proctor walks and stands on the other side and pulls out a poke ball. The proctor then tosses the ball into the air and sends out a yellow duck like Pokemon. Josh then picks a poke ball from his belt, and tosses it into the air and sends out an egg shaped Pokemon with two plugs on its head and black designs on its whole body.

"Psyduck use water gun!" yells the proctor.

The yellow duck Pokemon shoots a small compressed blast of water towards the plug Pokemon.

"Elekid dodge and then use thunder wave." Josh calls.

The small electric Pokemon then side jumped from the water blast and sent a small current of electricity that struck the yellow duck. The duck Pokemon then suddenly stopped moving and starts to shiver uncontrollably.

"Elekid finish it with thundershock!" exclaims Josh.

The small Pokemon then shoots a medium sized lightning bolt towards the duck Pokemon striking it and making it fall to the ground with swirls in its eyes showing that it was now unconscious.

"Psyduck is unable to battle, point to Josh!" yelled the judge.

"Alright! One more win and I pass the practical exam" yells Josh.

The proctor then pulls out another ball and sent out a blue Pokemon with green grass on its head. When he does this Josh also pulls out a poke ball and sends a red beam of light towards Elekid, returning him to his poke ball. He then pulls out another poke ball and sends out a small red fox with six red tails and a tuft of bright red hair on its head.

"Oddish is unable to battle, winner of this trainer certification battle goes to Josh!" announced the judge.

Josh then jumps in the air and screams, "YES! I did it! I passed my exam!"

The proctor then walks up to Josh and says "Congratulations on passing your practical exam Josh!"

"Thank you sir" replied Josh

"If you would go over on the bleachers with the other students wait until the exam is over with the other students till the results are announced" added the proctor.

"Yes sir" Josh answered politely.

Josh then walks to the bleachers where he sees his best friend Gage, dressed in the exact same attire as him. He then walks towards him and gives him a high-five saying,

"So it looks like you passed your practical exam as well, buddy!"

"Of course I did! But I'll be surprised if you pass your written exam, considering you came in so damn late for the written portion of the exam!" Gage exclaimed

"I think I did okay but I'm not completely sure since that test was a complete blur to me" replied Josh

As the two friends sit and talk about the exam a handful of students start to head over to the stands to await whether or not they passed the test to become a pokemon trainers.

**So will Josh pass the test to become a Pokemon Trainer. Find out in the next chapter of **

**Pokemon Dark Moon!**


End file.
